Love Live! M?!
Love Live! M?! is a story by Lethargic Yuki Co.. It takes place concurrently with Love Live! Sunshine!!. Plot Utsunomiya, Tochigi: the rather unimpressive prefectural capital of Tochigi. Famous for Gyōza, among other things. In Utsunomiya lies a certain school, where a revolution in the world of School Idols is about to begin... Characters First Years * Yuki Tomoe: the founder and main center of ∞. He spent most of his life in a hospital, due to an unknown illness. He's since been cured, and is finally allowed to attend a non-online school. His theme color is cyan, and his SIF attribute is smile. His favorite μ's '''member is Nozomi Toujou, while his favorite Aquors member is Mari Ohara. He decided to found Infinity in episode one, just for fun, but ended up shaking the world of School Idols as we know it, due to Infinite being the first male School Idol group. He designs and makes the clothes for Infinity. His charm points are his cute looks, wild personality, and singing voice. * '''Hajime Hīragi: A rather cold and calculated boy, who tries his best to keep an emotionless act going, but often fails, due to his tendency to laugh uncontrollably at anything he finds slightly funny. His theme color is scarlet, and his SIF attribute is cool. His favorite μ's 'member is Maki Nishikino, while his favorite Aquors member is Hanamaru Kunikida. His charm point is his two-sided personality. * '''Arashi Mizuno: '''An outgoing boy, and the captain of just about ''every sports team in the school. His theme color is neon green, and his SIF attribute is pure. His favorite '''μ's '''member is Rin Hoshizora, and his favorite Aquors member is You Watanabe. His charm point is that he's the best dancer. He choreographs the group's dances. Second Years * '''Sakutaro Sakurai: the deuteragonist and second member of Infinity. He's Yuki's neighbor and best friend. Although at first trying to talk Yuki out of creating the group, he eventually joined, only to make ensure Yuki's safety. However, he began to enjoy being a School Idol, and is quite good at it. His theme color is dark orchid, and his SIF attribute is cool. His favorite μ's '''member is Umi Sonoda, while his favorite Aquors member is Kanan Matsūra. He is the student council Vice President. His charm points are his handsome looks and singing voice. * '''Yōichi Amane: A distant boy who is known for modelling. He was convinced by Yuki to join, due to his experience in the industry. His theme color is black, and his SIF attribute is pure. His favorite μ's '''member is Eli Ayase, and his favorite Aquors member is Riko Sakurauchi. His charm point is coolness. * '''Subaru Irino: An average boy who doesn't think too highly of himself. His theme color is white, and his SIF attribute is smile. His favorite μ's '''member is Honoka Kōsaka, while his favorite Aquors member is Chika Takami. His charm point is his signature smile. Third Years * '''Haruki Hoshino: the tritagonist. He's a quiet boy who mostly spends his time playing video games. H theme color is pink while his SIF attribute is pure. His favorite μ's '''member is Hanayo Koizumi, while his favorite Aquors member is Ruby Kurosawa. His charm point is his surprisingly strong singing voice. * '''Tsukasa Mizuno: Arashi's older brother, and the student council president. He originally opposed the idea of a male School Idol group, due to believing that School Idols are a symbol of a girl's strength, and men entering the realm of School Idols would destroy that very purpose. His theme color is navy, and his SIF attribute is cool. His favorite μ''''s member is Kotori Minami, and his favorite Aquors member is Dia Kurosawa. * '''Kyō Akagi: the president of the school's light music club. He composes and writes lyrics for Infinity's music. His theme color is orange, while his SIF attribute is smile. His favorite '''μ's '''member is Nico Yazawa, while his favorite Aquors member Yoshiko Tsushima. Sub-Unit Polls Yuki Which unit do you want to see happen? Yuki, Hajime, Arashi Yuki, Hajime, Yōichi Yuki, Hajime, Subaru Yuki, Hajime, Tsukasa Yuki, Hajime, Kyō Yuki, Arashi, Yōichi Yuki, Arashi, Subaru Yuki, Arashi, Tsukasa Yuki, Yōichi, Subaru Yuki, Yōichi, Tsukasa Yuki, Yōichi, Kyō Yuki, Subaru, Tsukasa Yuki, Subaru, Kyō Yuki, Tsukasa, Kyō Sakutaro Which unit do you want to see happen? Sakutaro, Hajime, Arashi Sakutaro, Hajime, Yōichi Sakutaro, Hajime, Subaru Sakutaro, Hajime, Tsukasa Sakutaro, Hajime, Kyō Sakutaro, Arashi, Yōichi Sakutaro, Arashi, Subaru Sakutaro, Arashi, Tsukasa Sakutaro, Arashi, Kyō Sakutaro, Yōichi, Subaru Sakutaro, Yōichi, Tsukasa Sakutaro, Yōichi, Kyō Sakutaro, Subaru, Tsukasa Sakutaro, Subaru, Kyō Sakutaro, Tsukasa, Kyō Haruki Which unit do you want to see happen? Haruki, Hajime, Arashi Haruki, Hajime, Yōichi Haruki, Hajime, Subaru Haruki, Hajime, Tsukasa Haruki, Hajime, Kyō Haruki, Arashi, Yōichi Haruki, Arashi, Subaru Haruki, Arashi, Tsukasa Haruki, Arashi, Kyō Haruki, Yōichi, Subaru Haruki, Yōichi, Tsukasa Haruki, Yōichi, Kyō Haruki, Tsukasa, Kyō Category:Lethargic Yuki Co. Category:Fan Series